


A Knife To The Heart

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Suicide, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: This is based on a picture which I'm gonna show in the oneshot. Collab with one of my friends.I call Touya (in this case), Black.





	A Knife To The Heart

_Who knew this would happen?_

_Just who knew this can happen?_

Nate had a injured arm. He was wearing a cast, after all. He also had one of his eyed bandaged. He had a boy next to him named Black. He was also bandaged. Although they were hurt, there was one thing that Nate wanted Black to do on him.

_And that was to_ **_kill_ ** _him..._

However, he didn't want to tell Black yet. For this will horrify him. Regardless if told him now or later, this will horrify Black and he wouldn't do it. He looked at Black. Black was staring at the sky. Black would sometimes clutch onto his injured arm because even through the bandage, he could somewhat still feel the pain in the arm.

Nate sighed. He knew he had to tell him about him wanting Black to kill him. But he knows the outcome of it if he does tell him. Nate was so worried about this, but he knows he'll go through with it. It is the only way that Black will survive.

So...he chose to tell Black now. He just wants to let Black know that even through the killing, he still loves him no matter what and that he would never be mad at Black at all. After all, he did love him so much that he would do everything for him, even  ** _die_** for him.

Well, here it goes...

Nate tapped on Black's shoulder with his good arm. "Hey, Black?" He asked to him. Black looked away from the sky to look at Nate. "Yes, Nate?" He replied. "There is something I need to tell you." He replied as his face began to be filled with sorrow. He knew that Black doesn't want to go through with this.

"What is it, Nate?" He replied as he notices Nate's sorrow. "What's wrong?"

"There's something you need to do on me, Black." He replied as his good hand reaches into his pocket. "What is it?" Black replied. Nate pulled out whatever was in his pocket. It was a  _ **knife**_.

"You have to kill me with this." Nate replied. Just like Nate predicted, he was horrified. "Nate...I could never!" He replied. Black then hugged Nate from behind. Black then began to cry.

"Black, Black...please. Save the world. I'll be fine, perfectly fine, if you just use the knife." Nate said calmly, giving Black a smile, closing his eyes. "No, no I can't! Not you! Anyone else but you!" Black cried, sobbing into Nate's back. "Please, Black." Nate said.

"No, I could never..." Black says as he begins to cry harder. He couldn't hold the tears anymore. "Black, you will. You have to." Nate says, starting to cry also. "Black. If you love me, you will do this."

"No...please! I don't want to do this! I love you, Nate!" He cried out as more tears fall down. Nate then made a stern glance as if he was mad that Black wouldn't kill him. "You have to. If you don't, I will!" He yelled. Touya then stopped crying but tears was still falling down his face. Did Nate just made a threat there? "W-what?" Black replied as he heard that clearly.

"You heard me. So do it. Please." Nate replied as he is also crying at the same time. Black was shaking and shaking. He knew he couldn't do this. But if he didn't, he would die by Nate killing him. Black then stopped shaking after a few minutes. "I...I could never...I rather die..." Black replies and pulls the knife on himself. Blood then began coming out of Touya's wound. A wound to his  _ **heart**_.

"Black!" Nate screams, launching himself at Black. "Fuck! Black, answer me!" Nate cried. Black began to cough out blood. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Nate yells. Slamming his fist into the ground. Thank god it was the good arm and not the bad one.

Black then looked at him. "Nate...I could never kill you...I love you...Even if I did, I would be grief...And I know you don't want me to be in state, right...?" Black replies as he smiles as more tears fall down his face. Nate heard that and he began crying again. "Black, no..."  He replied as more tears fell down and he cried harder.

He stopped crying though. Nate blinked and realized what he would do. He got the knife. He looked at the knife. It was covered in Touya's blood due to Touya stabbing himself. Nate then also stabbed himself. In the  _ **heart**_  also. Black noticed it.

"Nate...why...?" Black coughs out as more blood comes out. Nate decided to confess before dying alongside Black. "I couldn't survive without you. You keep me alive, Black. I'm just making it easier for me." Nate weakly says, smiling at him.

Black heard those words of Nate's confession. "Nate...I feel the same way..." He replied. He then coughed out more blood. "Nate..." Black said and hugs him. He places a small kiss on Nate's right cheek before dying in Nate's arms. Nate felt that small kiss on his cheek. It felt like a angel was kissing him.

Because of Black, Nate did something he never thought he would. He died happy.


End file.
